Bone healing, or fracture healing, is a proliferate physiological process in which the body facilitates the repair of a bone fracture. Generally, bone fracture treatment consists of a doctor reducing (pushing) displaced bone fragments back into place via reduction, with or without anesthetic, stabilizing their position, and then waiting for the bone's natural healing process to occur.
The process conventionally applies inserting a rod within a bone, and then threading prongs, nails or screws into the bone and into the rod, for affixing the rod to the bone.
However, the prongs, nails or screws must enter the pre-determined locations of the rod, being hidden.
All the methods described above have not yet provided satisfactory solutions to the problem that the rod is hidden.
X-ray imaging is not a satisfactory solution, since in contrast to video, it does not provide real time images.